To Destiny
by Ayla
Summary: Buffy finally finds happiness, in death.


  
To Destiny   
By Ayla Olson  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All character below to Joss and Mutant enemy and Fox and anyone else   
that has legal claim to them. This a not for profit piece.   
  
Rating: PG-13 I suppose. It's a Dark Fiction, cleverly disguised. Character   
death.   
  
Summary: Buffy finally finds happiness, in death.   
  
Notes: You shouldn't have problems figuring this piece out. If the style   
confuses you, I apologize, it's an experimental style. I normally dislike "song   
fics", however this was written to Billy Joel's "And So It Goes", so I have   
posted the very fitting lyrics at the beginning of this piece.   
Distribution: My site, Kleysa's Bad Girls,   
http://www.geocities.com/kleysa/buffyenter.html, and anywhere else, though I   
would like an email to let me know so I can visit your site and link to you!   
  
************  
In every heart there is a room  
a sanctuary safe and strong  
to heal the wounds of lovers past   
until a new one comes along  
  
I spoke to you in cautious tones   
you answered me with no pretence   
and still I feel I said too much  
my silence is my self defense  
  
And every time I held a rose  
it seems I only felt the thorns   
and so it goes, and so it goes  
and so will you soon, I suppose  
  
But if my silence made you leave  
then that that would be my worst mistake  
so I will share this room with you  
and you can have this heart to break  
  
And this is why my eyes are closed   
it's just as well for all I've seen  
and so it goes and so it goes  
and you're the only who knows  
  
So I would choose to be with you  
that's if the choice were mine to make  
but you can make decisions too  
and you can have this heart to break  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
and you're the only one who knows  
-- Billy Joel, "And So It Goes"  
  
"Oh Angel, this is amazing." I stood looking at the table for two set up on a   
balcony under the stars.   
  
"This is a special night." He stood next to me and lightly laid his hands on my   
shoulders. I smiled up at him. It was so nice to have a night alone, together.   
  
//My God, Buffy!//   
  
//What's wrong with her? Let me see her!//   
  
//She's not moving, why isn't she moving?!//   
  
Angel led me to the table and seated me. He traced my jaw line lovingly with his   
thumb before he took the seat across from me. "You look beautiful."   
  
I couldn't stop the huge grin that crept over my face even though I'm so sure it   
looked totally immature. I ducked my head and looked up at Angel under my   
eyelashes.   
  
"Thank you. You look . . ." I just stopped, drinking him in as he sat across the   
table from me. The candle light flickered in sea green glass and cast a golden   
glow over him. He smiled at me, and reached out, twining his fingers through   
mine as our clasped hands rested on the creamy linen tablecloth.   
  
"You don't have to say anything." Oh, those eyes. Angel's eyes were such deep   
drowning pools. He tightened his grip briefly before sliding free and grabbing   
the bottle off the table. Raising it he quirked an eyebrow, "Wine?"   
  
//Giles, Let me see her!!//   
  
//Xander, for God's sake, hold Willow back. Buffy! Buffy! Can you hear me?//   
  
//. . . Oh my God, there's so much blood. . .//   
  
//You undead bastard!! . . . did this to her. . . so help me . . .//   
  
I frowned and turned my head, listening.   
  
Angel looked at me as he poured the wine into my glass. "What is it?"   
  
"I . . . do you hear something?"   
  
He poured himself a glass and put the bottle back down on the table with a muted   
thump, then cocked his head. "No, I don't, that's the problem. We need music."   
Very softly, then gently growing louder, music began to fill the room.   
  
A very tiny, breathy "oh" escaped my lips as the music surrounded us. Angel   
looked at me with eyes twinkling and then he raised his glass. The wine glowed   
like ruby fire. "To the girl I love and want to be with forever." His gaze   
locked with mine as I raised my drink with trembling fingers.   
  
"To Destiny," I said softly and then we drank, looking at each other with hot   
unspoken promises.   
  
//You. . . off me! . . .demon attack, it, it ran when I came, and why am I   
explaining this to YOU…//   
  
//It nicked her femoral artery. She's bleeding to death. I - I need . . .   
tourniquet, Willow please call an ambulance. . .Willow!! Xander you go . . .//   
  
//no no no no no, this is not happening, Buffy, you can't die Buffy//   
  
//...not much time...//   
  
The wine slid down my throat like velvet and warmed me to my toes. I closed my   
eyes as I drank, draining it dry. I could feel my blood running in my veins,   
throbbing like tribal drums. I opened my eyes and looked at Angel.   
  
He stood and extended his hand. "Buffy Summers, will you dance with me?" He   
looked so handsome in his classic black tuxedo with a rosebud tucked into his   
lapel. My heart felt so full, it was queer, as if it were about to burst as I   
rose to meet him.   
  
//we have to stop the bleeding - apply pressure. . . Xander. . .found a phone. .   
. hospital//   
  
// . . can't move her. Giles, I can smell it, it's too much//   
  
//Buffy, I love you. Buffy you can't die, we have to graduate this year . . //   
  
I pressed into him. Angel is so solid and comforting. The only place I feel safe   
is in his arms. We started rocking slowly and I turned my so left cheek was   
against his chest and I could smell the rose as we danced.   
Everything was wrapping around me in a heady cloud, the music caressed my skin   
and it felt like we were dancing on air as we glided around the dance floor. I   
don't think I ever felt so happy and at peace; it was rolling over me in a great   
wave as we spun.   
  
Angel spoke and I could feel the rumbling of his voice in his chest, "I love   
you, Buffy."   
  
I squeezed him tighter. "I love you too, Angel. I never want this night to end."   
  
  
//Buffy, oh Buffy, please don't leave us//   
  
//She's bleeding out. . .I can't do anything. . . I can't. . . Buffy//   
  
//. . .love you. . .//   
  
//fight. . .please. . hang on. . .//   
  
//not like this//   
  
//Buffy//   
  
//Buf . . //   
  
"It doesn't have to end. Not ever." And then Angel bent his head down and kissed   
me, stealing the last of my senses.   
  
*End*   
  



End file.
